Beloved, Not Beloved
by ImmahBack
Summary: She knew life wasn't a fairy tale; but she never expected him to betray her. The expression, "sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me" is finally proven wrong. Actions speak louder than words. Completed!
1. Frayed Ends

"One who smiles rather than rages is always the stronger."

~Japanese Proverb

It was to her utmost surprise that her blood had stained her clothing a whole new color as she flitted about.

However, it was her heart that bled more every step she took.

As if her brain wished to add to the cruel memories, somehow it shifted to their latest blathering.

She tried, through a carefully crafted facade, to show the others that fighting was something every couple faced, but the last anger episode resulted in her being pushed into his mother's expensive glass vase.

He had left without a single care.

Which was almost...fifteen hours ago.

There was nothing she could have done to prove herself innocent.

His word and his word alone was the sole indication of "law".

How could he have done this to her so easily? What had she done to anger him?

Among the many other questions circulating through her mind, the prominent statement was...what had she done?

How obvious it was.

She should have known.

He did not love her.

He, who had whispered sweet endearments in her ears for years, had a mistress.

Marriage meant nothing. To him, it was just a word.

She had been so lost in her thoughts that she had not heard the front door open.

"What are you doing, Rin?"

The simple question halted her movements almost immediately.

"Kagome invited me to stay over with herself and Sango for a ladies' night. "

He had lied to her; why couldn't she follow suit?

A silver eyebrow rose at her as she continued packing. The scent of an injury assaulted his nose; but he paid it no heed.

"Very well then. There is a business meeting Monday morning; of which I expect you to be present."

He stated this as he headed towards the kitchen.

'He doesn't even care that I will be gone for two days...'

He turned to leave but she had one request to ask of him. "I'm taking the Lamborghini when I leave; I'd like it if you can see if we can do something new with the garden. I visited Izayoi last week and she showed me this marvelous flower!"

She followed him into their large kitchen with her bags.

It was not until she set her things down on the table did she meet his eyes.

His golden gaze appeared to be distant and uninterested; as if he was impatient for her to leave.

At this, she paused for a moment and then squared her shoulders.

"What the hell did I do to deserve this?"

His amber eyes remained cold and focused on her brown.

"You were never good enough for me, Rin. "

A half strangled laugh escaped from her throat. "And your definition of 'good' for you is her? Sesshomaru, I don't know what kind of scheme you think that will bring you power or whatever the hell kind of thing you want to conquer this time, but your mind has clearly proven itself to be immensely articulate at ignorance and selfish endeavors!"

The amber hardened.

"You have neither the money or looks; and your presence is a hindrance to my success."

A pale hand raised in the air and slapped his cheek with, surprisingly, a ponderable force.

Golden eyes widened in shock as rage radiated off her. Gone was the docile, timid creature.  
"Don't you ever, ever speak to me in such a way. A hindrance? Mind the fact that it was I who saved your precious company. It was I who stood behind you in support when your family disgraced your  
choices in who to associate with. You often forget, Sesshomaru, of the ones around you who love and care for you."  
She paused for a moment; and this time, by her tone and facial expression, she held the authority. "Mark my words: she is not to enter this house. If she does, there will be hell to pay."

She turned to grab the car keys from the counter; intending to leave with those words ringing in the air.

However, his temper had gotten the best of him.

In a matter of seconds, she found herself slammed into the door; the wood groaning in protest as cracks formed around her head.

Tears rolled down her cheeks as a hand forced her to gaze into the angry glare of the monster in front of her.

"Do you think that you can speak to me in such a tone, you pathetic human? You forget that it was I who pulled you from the poor and filthy standards you were living in. It was I who funded your education. It was I who prevented that sorry excuse of a father from beating you into a pulp. You forget that you have no grounds of authority over me. Without me  
you are nothing."

His hand tightened its grip around her throat.

Betrayal and a broken spirit was all that was left of her now-let alone all that she could feel.

With empty eyes she glared up at him. "You may take my money, possessions, and break me bone to bone, Sesshomaru, but you will never OWN me. I am your wife. I was your best friend since high school. Where is my husband? All I see now is a monster. Let go of me!"

She pushed him away, grabbed her bag and keys, and threw the door open. Rushing down the stairs, her vision grew cloudy; and she tumbled down the last few steps.

With a cry, her legs slammed into the stone, as her back landed against the railing.

She quickly covered her mouth.

Beaten as she may be, she couldn't allow herself to cry. She couldn't give him that satisfaction.

She wouldn't be there on Monday.

He would never see her again.

She pulled herself together in time to escape the door being ripped from its hinges.

A roaring growl shattered the silence.

She ran towards the garage, threw her few belongings in the passenger seat, and drove off.

She didn't know where she could go, but she knew there was no looking back.

Please Review! :)


	2. Chapter 2: Profound Changes

Lights passed in obscured blurs as a dark car sped through dark streets.

Thin pale hands grasped the steering wheel as if it was a life line.

She had refrained herself from getting into a car accident by pulling off the high way to take back roads.

It was oh so tempting to drive his-the-car into a tree to rid herself from any remnants of...that person; however, it was her only means of transportation.

After she was positive that she was a far enough distance away, she pulled off onto the curb to determine her next course of action.

Reaching into her purse, she pulled her phone out.

Who could she call?

Moreover, who could she trust to keep herself safe from him?

She took a gamble and pressed Kagome's contact.

She had nothing else to lose.

A tired voice answered the call. "Hello?"

She inwardly kicked herself. It was almost 11:30 at night and here she was waking others up to drag them into her problems.

"Hello?"

Her breath caught in her throat. "K-Kagome? This is Rin. I...I need your help. M-may I come over?"

How she hated to expose her reality! She did not know what the others would think of her, but it was a at least was worth a try.

This jarred the priestess awake. Something had to really gone awry for Rin to plead for help at this hour. She had known the girl since birth; and although she was two years older, she knew that Rinera Ann Takahashi always-no matter what circumstance-helped but never asked for aid.

"Of course Rin! I'll have the door unlocked!"

She was thankful her best friend did not immediately press her for answers. "Thank you! I'll be there shortly!"

Within the hour, the soft hum of the Lamborghini pulled into the driveway of the younger Takahashi's mansion.

An exhausted butler hurriedly took the burden of placing her car in the garage from her while another took her luggage.

"Mrs. Takahashi, please allow me to escort you to Lady Kagome's parlor. She has informed me that she will be with you shortly."

A short, stout, and balding man addressed her from the immaculately designed doorway.

She nodded in response as she followed the directions.

Kagome and Inuyasha's home was a far cry from modest; yet the two did not flaunt their wealth. Both were prominently known for their generosity; and often saved money for better use than personal expenditures.

She was soon left to her own devices while she waited for her dear friend to make her appearance.

Within moments, Kagome entered with Inuyasha in tow. The half demon did not look particularly happy to have been awakened; but when he took in her broken and somber appearance, concern etched his facial features.

She looked at herself in the mirror and gasped.

Her face and torso were covered in blood stains and bruises; while her neck bore purple prints of a hand.

Kagome gasped in shock. "Rin...what happened?"

The sight of the current state of the house nearly made him cringe.

The kitchen, door, and nearby hallways interiorly were destroyed from his rage.

Now that she was gone, the place seemed to be empty.

Even in his stone cold heart, to his utmost surprise, he had felt a slight amount of remorse for his behavior.

In the end, it was his house and his rules. No one had ever dared to cross his authority; and this unsettled him.

The servants would groan at such a chore in the morning; but he did not care. He had much more important matters to attend to.

However, a question remained at the forefront of his mind: what had happened to them?

In the past year, they had-she had-grown distant. If one were to describe their bond prior to this godforsaken year, it would be thought of as having a best friend in a lover.

But since the doctor had told Rin she may always remain in trial health due to the disease that had nearly ripped her from his grasp, they had, in a nutshell, become fire and ice; being able to exist and collaborate, but never to touch.

Afterwards, he had taken a lover to distract himself.

In a way, he could be justified as preventing himself from hurting her.

In the end, he ended up doing so.

Regret washed over him as if it was wild fire.

He never knew how to express his feelings; with her, he could.

With her, he knew he could trust her.

She was his kryptonite; as he was hers.

He hoped that this fight would draw itself to a conclusion by following the routine: tomorrow morning she would return, apologize, and things would return to normal.

What if she didn't return?

"All I see is a monster! What the hell did I do to deserve this?"

He was a monster. Where had his senses gone? He had followed his regimen of shutting off his feelings to prevent himself from getting hurt; and where had that gotten him?

No where but failure.

"You were never good enough for me, Rin. You have neither the looks or money...you are a hindrance...to my success..."

All lies.

A pale fist ruptured an immense hole in the expensive wooden cabinet.

His phone rang.

That bitch.

"Sesshy, darling! I was thinking of having another rendezvous at your home. Is she out? I wanted-"

Red tinted his golden gaze. "You are never to call this number again, is that understood? I do not have time to spare with the likes of you."

An annoying whine split his ears. "Aw, Sesshy! What did I do? Did she make you angry-"

His grip tightened around the electronic. "Silence. She, whom you are referring to, is my mate."

With that he slammed the phone back in its place upon the wall and placed his head in his hands.

He would have to grovel in an attempt to dig himself out of his grave.

That is if she would let him.

Tears streamed down her cheeks at the conclusion of her tale.

She felt exposed and worthless.

Two sets of arms wrapped around her gaunt figure as her knees crumpled.

"Rin...it's going to be okay. Shh..." Kagome consoled as she held the girl up.

"I'll kill that bastard! Why I ought to-Rin?!"

Pain erupted from her abdomen as darkness pulled her into its embrace.

Her mother had been right after all: he would be the death of her.

Yet she didn't find it within herself to loathe him.

Gentle rays of sunlight stroked her cream colored walls as a petite figure stirred.

Brown orbs opened as she became more aware of her surroundings.

Bandages were wrapped around her torso; and an ice pack was on the night stand near her bed.

As her thoughts drifted to the events of last night, she shut down her awareness of reality.

However, a burning began to evade her peace from her mating mark.

Why couldn't he give her a moment of peace?

For now, she would accept her small corner of comfort with ease.

Reality could wait.

He had not gotten a wink of sleep that night. Instead, he had spent the night refurbishing the garden and interior as she had wanted it.

Although he did not require it daily, he felt as if his body was weighed down by sacks of rocks he threw at Jaken.

He pulled himself to the stairs and uncharacteristically, he inwardly groaned at the fact of using them.

Lethargic and nauseous, he began the long trek to the 1st floor.

In a sudden slow motion, he felt his body be pulled forwards in a falling motion.

Within seconds, pain erupted in bursting colors as darkness eagerly grabbed a hold of him.

The last thing he heard was his title being called.

"Lord Sesshomaru!"

She was relaxing amongst the flowers when she received the news.

"Lady Rinera! We have the most dreadful news!"

Jaken?

She turned to see a six month pregnant Kagome running-more like hobbling-after the imp; and the sight nearly caused her to have a stroke.

She turned to her butler and calmly met his urgent gaze. "Let me guess! He proposed to his dearly beloved and wishes to be rid of me?"

The green man shook as he threw himself into a bow. "No my lady! Lord Sesshomaru has cut all contact with Kagu-that wench! He has fallen down two flights of stairs and is in critical condition, mylady! We must hurry!"

Her brown orbs hardened. "And why should this be of any concern to me? He has proven that he does not wish for my presence. He will heal in due time."

Even Kagome's gaze held extreme concern. "Rin, Sesshomaru's body is not healing. He had spent the majority of the night working to get the house in order; and when he was on his way to get you he fell. Inuyasha is with him and their parents right now. Things aren't looking good. The separation has caused his Youkai to shut down due to the extreme circumstances you are in."

Her eyes widened. So he did feel at least remorse.

As if they had their own minds, her legs began to run for her car.

Even if it killed her, she couldn't let him die.

-Please Review!-


	3. Chapter 3: Cracked Hearts & Broken Ties

_"One of the hardest things you'll ever have to do is to stop loving someone because they've stopped loving you."_

She felt the remnants of her heart splinter slowly as time agonizingly progressed at a slow rate.

If she could fade into the shadows, she would have gladly given up everything to be out of this situation.

Her Sesshomaru was supposed to love her, not that foul ningen!

Switching on the television, she wondered if dear Naraku had done his work.

As the 'urgent news' program poured its latest blathering on the television, a vicious smile appeared upon the demoness' facial features as she headed towards the hospital.

Time seemed to have its own amusement in making the woman wait.

She was stuck on the highway in slow moving traffic. Kagome turned the limousine's television on to deter boredom and worry.

Rin paid little heed to most of the commercial blathering, but when a breaking news telecast interrupted the program, it commanded her focus.

"...it has just been reported that Sesshomaru Takahashi, the CEO of Tokoyo's most notorious company, has been rushed to Sakuran Hospital earlier today. It has not been cleared with press of Mr. Takahashi's condition; but witnesses have seen the ambulance rushing to the emergency section of the hospital from his residence. Supposedly Kagura Onisami has been frantically trying to get a hold of Rinera, Takahashi-sama's wife, but she has not responded or even set foot in the hospital. More information is to come. This is Anko Kanoki, News 5."

A long period of silence occupied the cavern of the car.

"Bah, why can't those fuckin' eavesdroppers mind their own dam business?"

Leave it to Inuyasha to be the catalyst of Kagome's rage.

"Inuyasha! What did I just hear?! You better have not said what I think you did! SIT BOY!"

The hanyu was repeatedly smacked against the floor.

Several hours later, the group was able to check in to the hospital to see Sesshomaru.

"It is called Nakorna Disease; a very rare condition that is caused by severe circumstances of separation between two mates. This occurs when the demon Youkai abruptly follows all senses of logic within the instinctual perimeters of an animal."

The doctor sighed seeing Inuyasha's puzzled expression.

"In other words, Sesshomaru's mind is not functioning like normal. It is like he is in his full demon state; only he is in his first form with his Youkai controlling him."

She held back her tears as she faced her reality. "Doctor Lasorna, may I speak to you privately?"

The woman nodded and led her to one of the side rooms to speak.

She took a deep breath before continuing. "What are the chances of surviving this? Or rather...is there a cure?"

The doctor's face fell. "Mrs. Takahashi...there has only been two cases prior to Sesshomaru, and the likelihood of recovery is slim due to his body not being able to heal from his injuries or even wake up from his coma-like state. While there is a chance to cure it...the practice is not recommended."

In all her years of practice, Seii Lasorna had never seen her long time patient's composure shaken as it was currently.

Rin understood the hidden words: his life is in your hands.

She had promised to keep him safe.

Regardless of what happened to her.

"What is the practice?"

The blue eyes locked with hers. "The unaffected mate must die or sever the mating bond. Both circumstances have a high chance of producing deadly outcomes. The second option, as you may know, may result in the death of the one who severed the connection; of which the affected may even forget. As well as a chance that the Youkai will never resume the bonding even if both prevail."

She closed her eyes for a moment to assemble some sort of wall between herself and reality. "What is the good aspects of...the mating bond being severed?"

"The affected mate will be free from the current state and resume all natural functions."

She sighed. "Alright..."

Seii sighed quietly. "Rin...as a friend, I must ask...is there another..."lover" in Sesshomaru's life? Or...yours?"

Her heart jolted in response. "...there was. Kagura Onisami. The famous actress."

Seii pulled her friend into an embrace. "I'm so sorry, Rin. As a friend, I want you to know that of you ever need anything, I'm here for you. As a physician, I advise you to take the weekend to make your decisions about Sesshomaru's current medical condition. If you don't mind me asking, how are your wounds?"

The doors violently-as if by a immense force of wind-opened to reveal a very irate Kagura.

"How is my darling?! I must have an update! He must be saved!"

Oh, how she desired to wrap her hands around the bitch's neck to strangle her!

Rin's eyes glowered with controlled rage. "My mate is under my supervision. And you," she put severe emphasis upon the remaining sentence to fully capture the demoness's attention. "Are not to intrude upon family matters."

Kagura smirked. "You still continue to think you are of any value to him?"

"I've had it! Security! Take this woman immediately from the hospital premises!"

As security dragged her from the room, her last words shook Rin's resolve to the core.

"I shall get you, Rin! Mark my words!"

She sits, pondering how many cracks her heart could take before imploding to oblivion.

There were two forks in the road; of which both were one way streets.

An almost empty bottle of strong liquor sat near her trembling hands; a glass left half downed upon the cracked glass table.

Pale lips were pulled into a grimace as dim irises roamed the beautiful contours of the early hours of the morn.

Her life was falling in fragments; and there was little left of her that she could offer to fight.

Maybe...Kagura was right.

She...belonged six feet under.

Maybe...he didn't truly want her; and she was not going to keep him in shackles.

But...it hurt.

It hurt her deeply-even more so than the doctor's sympathies on her disease-that he did not truly love her.

"It was lust..."

"Poor girl. He ruins them all just the same..."

"The Takahashi family and the Onisami family were working together to come up with a business contract that is said to not only preserve the unity between the two companies but to promote a new era of wealth...rumors are of a marriage..."

The media had been cruel; calling her names all but short of "killer", "gold digger", and "cold".

Rumors spread as if wild fire; and she had not the energy to continue to disprove them.

All thanks to that god awful Benkei Sarotobi, Tokyo's most notorious news reporter.

She had until Monday morning to make her decision; and she was at lose ends.

She turned the television off and headed over to her bed room. Memories did not evade her mind.

She stood by his-her-desk and waited for the arrival of the head chairmen of the departments to the meeting.

They all, who had been instructed to arrive promptly when called, soon enough, filed into the office.

A small smile threatened to ruin her calm facial features as expressions of shock of her presence broke through their composure.

" I have summoned you all here today to announce that from here on out, I will be taking over the company. The same standards and expectations regarding morale and work will remain the same. I expect all of you to be diligent enough to maintain order in your department and notify all employees of their new CEO. If there are any questions, please ask."

None asked, and waited for dismissal.

Gone was the woman who was docile and kind. In her place was the female version of Sesshomaru, only she still held a sort kindness and warmth in her hardened irises.

She settled into the grand desk and attacked a large pile of paperwork.

"...Mrs. Takahashi?"

The secretary, often whose attire border- lined inappropriate, spoke tentatively through the speaker.

"Yes, Yumi?"

"You have an appointment in five minutes,ma'am, with Mr. Onisami. My shift is ending, so I shall be leaving in a moment."

Rin groaned. It was already seven o'clock. After business hours. "Send him up."

"Yes, ma'am."

She only had closed her eyes for a mere moment when a professional knock jarred her from her light slumber.

"Come in."

A dark haired figure strode into the room.

Naraku Onisami.

"Rinera Takahashi."

Her eyes narrowed slightly, but nonetheless, she remained at a calm stature.

"Mr. Onisami." She greeted curtly. "You may take a seat," she murmured, gesturing towards the chair while seeking a pen and pad of paper.

"What brings you to my office?"

He looked sharply at her for a moment, but seated himself in front of her.

"The business contract. Mind the fact that it entails more than what the public has perceived it to be."

"And what does that entail?"

A smirk etched his features. "I know you cannot run this company on your own, Rinera. I have a business proposition that you cannot refuse. If the company has a joint partnership with the industries of Onisami Corporations, it would be highly beneficial to both of us! Think of the profits!"

She sighed. "Mr. Onisami..."

"Naraku."

"...Naraku, while I thank you for taking time out of your busy schedule, I must decline such a contract. Takahashi Corporation is strictly conducting business on its own for the time being. I am perfectly capable of running this company. How about in a few months-"

A pale hand grasped her wrist and pulled her towards a hard chest. "Are you sure, Rinera? Surely you need my help. If you'd like," he talked softly in her ear. "I can even show you how a man should love you-"

"Please excuse me, Mr. Onisami. I'm afraid I have other business to attend to at the moment-"

"Think about the proposition," he began, ignoring her pushing him away. "Come to my office next Friday with your decision. I merely seek a way to bring an end to the family feud."

He kissed her hand and released her. "Until then, I bid you farewell."

She immediately pushed herself away from Naraku. "Good bye, Mr. Onisami."

She sat back in the fine leather chair and deeply sighed.

As the days passed under her guidance, the company fared tremendously well. Although she held up the same work efficiency standards, she proved to be more sympathetic towards the employees.

She had decided to wait a bit longer to see if Sesshomaru could defeat the sickness; and she visited him at any chance she could.

Work kept her mind off her situations at hand; and allowed her to have independence for once.

The following week turned out to be uneventful on the business matters; and for that she was thankful.

Sesshomaru continued to remain in a limbo-like state; he neither depicted progress nor signs of a worse condition.

She, on the other hand, was another story. The mark of the strange disease had returned-and now had begun to spread around her abdomen-with the skin surrounding it turning a grey shade.

The paralyzing attacks had not yet occurred; but she was fearful of the worst: the impact of her death.

She was in the middle of a business presentation when the first attack started. She quietly slipped out and rushed to her office; narrowly escaping the public eye.

Tremors shook her spine as the burn upon her side burned; and she grasped the edges of the office's bathroom sink in agony in wait for the merciless seconds to tick away.

"...Mrs. Takahashi? Are you in here?"

Yumi?

"Yes. Please return to work. I thank you for your concern."

"Mrs. Takahashi-" the woman's voice was cut off.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Rin. You are going to have to come with me."

The office door burst open with such a force that the glass windows shattered.

"Every body who cooperates won't get hurt."

Both were forced upon their knees as they were bound and gagged.

The trio of assaulters forced them down several flights of stairs as more perpetuators invaded the businss building.

They forced her into the trunk of a tinted car and drove off.

Her brown orbs locked into the malicious dark blue irises of Yumi in the dark compartment.

The car jarred them every which way; and she was pressed against Yumi in a matter she did not, under normal circumstances, tolerate.

Her side burned with the same force, although it had to be put on the back burner for the list of priorities now.

"So you betrayed me for what? Money? Status? I have nothing of value to be traded for."

The simple answer nearly shocked her skin off.

"My daughter." A somber smile curved the corners of her thin lips. "Many think I do not go any lengths to protect what little I have of kin, but they have her." She turned back towards her as she moved her body away. "They want you, Rin, and are willing to make the trade. I merely told them where you were; I did not think they would take me as well during the business presentation. It was my true intent to do my job today; not get abducted."

They drove right into a busines building garage as if they owned the place.

The trunk was cautiously opened as a hand reached to unbind Yumi from her bindings.

"Boss." Several men greeted Naraku as Yumi tore her ungraciously from the car.

'An accomplice to Naraku...the "Boss?!"'

And to think that she had felt some sympathy for the woman.

After a ways up stairways and elevators, he opened a door to a beautifully crafted office room.

He bound her to a chair and sat at a large wooden desk.

"Welcome to Onisami Corporations, Mrs. Takahashi." He opened, portraying the matter as if they were professionals meeting for the first time.

"You must be wondering, my dear Rinera, how do you fit into the immaculate plan of my madness?"

He stood, placing his hands dramatically upon the desk.

"The answer is quite simple compared to the months of planning I've put into this arrangement. I desired for Kagura to be mine, but Kagura desired Sesshomaru. So, I settled for second best: you.

The whole disease situation was purely perfect timing to drive the wedge between you and your beloved demon. Kagura merely stepped in with your ignorant little secretary drawn over to our side for a mere twenty thousand dollars to set the plan into motion."

As she was moving to cut the ropes with a knife she had kept hidden in her sleeve, he violently twisted her chair to the center of the room; evicting a scream from her lips as her palm was deeply cut.

He paced around her.

"Sesshomaru only married you for connivence to cover up his then scandal with Sarah Harioko. He is a player, Rinera. And you played right into his game. Do you really think he went to Kagura to control himself? Of course not. So, I decided to play along using a bit of an ancient curse from an old ally unbeknownst to our dear Sesshomaru. You pondered endlessly for days, and it was quite an entertainment."

Her eyes narrowed into slits. "And proclaiming your evil plans will do nothing. Whatever you think will force me to do something you want will never work."

Naraku laughed and pulled her face close to his. "I'm going to make this clear, Rinera: only I have the cure for your beloved Sesshomaru. You do what I ask, and I'll cure him. You don't, and I'll have you executed on the spot. What's it going to be?"

She turned her face away. "And what are the added stipulations?"

Naraku smiled. "I had already told the press of the agreement finally reached that Onisami Corporations is pairing up with Takahashi Corporations with the said business plan. As for added stipulations, you will not breathe a word of this to anyone or Kagome dies. You will also," he grinned," be mine. And I'm sure that you know what that entails. This will help break the bond so Sesshomaru will be Kagura's. As for my side of the bargain, I will cure him and you shall be protected always. Then, Takahashi Corporations will be Sesshomaru's. Do we have an accord?"

She closed her eye lids. "Very well then."

"Good."

Lips crashed down upon hers.

The burning upon her side began to burn Naraku.

A shot rang out throughout the room, nearly blowing Naraku's head clean off.

"Sorry, Naraku dear, but I'm taking it from here."

Rin's eyes nearly bulged out of her head. "Kagura."

The dark haired demoness smiled as she strode into the room. "I have a new deal of my own, Rinny. I am bored; so let's play a game...a bit of cat and mouse. Sesshomaru is waking as we speak, and the baby is kicking! I want his father to know of him, so lets make it quick. Yes, we are expecting a son together, something you never can have. Run as fast as you can from here, and lets see how intelligent you can be without someone saving you. Hell, I'll even give you a half hour start."

Rin hastily cut the ropes and ran for her life.

"After her!"

She had eventually made it to her office.

After hastily writing a letter of what had happened, she frantically dialed her phone.

"...please answer...please.." A cracked voice pleaded as the phone dialed.

"Hello?"

"K-Kagome! I've done something...horrible..."

"Rin? Where are you? What happened?"

The voice on the other end choked up and whispered. "I can't...I can't tell you...but I want you to know that I...am sorry for everything...even my own existence. When...when Sessh is healed, tell him...tell him I loved him always...at my...office..."

Brown orbs grew wide. "Rin! What happened?!"

"I've made a deal with the devil."

"What-?"

A voice interrupted her on the opposite end.

"My dear, who are you speaking to? I hope it is not Kagome."

"...she's coming up the stairs! Watch the news...letter in Sessh's desk explains all...so sorry!"

End of phone call.

Kagome remained frozen until Inuyasha bursted through the door.

"Sesshomaru woke up! He's heading to the office in a bit... Where's Rin? Kagome? Kagome! What's wrong?"

"Rin's in trouble..."

"Humans really are stupid aren't they? Oh well. This shall be so easy!"

A sharp clawed hand grabbed her hair and yanked it mercilessly towards the demoness. "I made it so easy for you! I dispatched Naraku's grotesque henchmen and even came here myself! And yet here you are: making calls to your beloved family! If you want to be with them so badly, I'll let you join them!"

Her heart clenched at the mention of her own deceased family members.

She was thrown through the last large remaining undamaged glass wall of his office.

Glass cut stitches of previous wounds open as more were created.

She stifled a cry to prevent the bitch from knowing it hurt.

"So brave. I commend you for that. Get up!"

She was forced upon her feet; and the cold barrel of the gun was pressed against her back. "Walk."

Tears streamed down her cheeks from both pain and heart break.

She wouldn't meet her end like this.

Not even if hell froze over.

As they reached the stairs, she kicked Kagura's legs out from beneath her; resulting in a bullet whisking by her-missing her head by precious inches.

"You think you can waltz in here like you own the place? This is my company, my mate, and my life!"

Adrenalin rushed through her veins; temporarily blocking her coherence of pain.

She kicked the wind demoness down the stairway; who violently flipped continuously in a ungraceful descent downwards.

She landed upon the hard tile with a loud smack; and the gun was sent several feet from her hand.

Rin jumped, missing several steps as she did so; intending to attack while the opportunity presented itself.

Kagura sent a gust of wind to knock her off course as Rin moved to pounce upon her.

"Not so fast, Rinny!"

She landed heavily in the midst of the slew of waiting chairs.

She managed to push herself off the ground before being thrown in the opposite direction.

She rolled several times on the tile before coming to a stop against the fountain.

Kagura sauntered over and grasped her throat. "How does it feel to be left defenseless? Send Inutaisho and Izayoi my regards on the other side. Naraku enjoyed their deaths; as well as your beloved human family."

When she failed to respond Kagura squeezed her throat tightly. "This is such a bore. How should I end your pathetic existence? Hm. I know!"

She pulled a smaller gun and was planning to shoot the poor woman in the abdomen. "I'll let you suffer. You deserve it."

As Rin kicked and screamed, the doors where thrown open to reveal a red eyed Sesshomaru.

"Mate." A voluminous growl echoed in the grand lobby.

Rin watched with pure heart ache as Kagura merely threw her on the floor and strode over to kiss the demon.

'When the mating bond is broken, he will forget all about you...and you will die...'

Her insides felt as if fire raced through her veins.

An agonized scream tore through her lips and darkness brought her into its embrace.

Please review! :)


	4. Chapter 4:Changed

Changed

_"I think you can do much better than me After all the lies that I made you believe Guilt kicks in and I start to see The edge of the bed Where your nightgown used to be I told myself I won't miss you But I remember What it feels like beside you" -Better Than Me by Hinder _

She was vaguely aware of a hand caressing her face as her consciousness flirted with darkness and light.

"Rin...I'm sorry..."

Brown orbs opened slightly to see broken amber, but immediately closed. "Rin!" It hurt.

Reality hurt.

'He and I are expecting...'

'I don't want you...waste of space...'

The dream world she was locked into seemed lucid and real; but pain free.

'Oh how easy it would be to just fade away...'

What was her brain trying to show her?

"Where's Sess...?"

She could hear the strangled gulp from Kagome. "With...her."

Oh...

'Ill erase your pity existence!'

Why wasn't Rin dead?

Several hours later, she awoke to see a dimly lit room with grey walls. He sat in a hunched over position near her right side.

"I just wanted to take care of you...put you on a pedestal...where no one could harm you..." His voice cracked near the end as he covered his eyes with a pale hand.

"Like this, a piece of glass?" She motioned to the large vase of beautiful roses sat upon the window sill.

His eyes widened as he moved to gaze at her form. "It's not the same."

She raised an eyebrow. "Isn't it? Why do all of these things mean so much to you now?"

His eyes shot open . "They're irreplaceable-you are irreplaceable to me."

A smile threatened to break her calm composure.

"But they are. You taught me that. I hope she makes you happy. I don't even know why you decided to take it upon yourself to see if I was even alive."

She turned away from him. "You have no idea what I've been through, Sesshomaru. You have no idea of what I have had to do to keep you safe-" Tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Rin-"

She sat up quickly. "And yet you continue to snoop around behind my back! Instead of talking to me on how you feel, you keep turning away from me! You keep saying, 'I don't want to lose you, I love you!' And yet, I find you with a fucking baby with another woman! Why did you do this to me? What did I ever do to you to deserve this?"

She looked directly into his eyes. "What is wrong with me, Sesshomaru?"

His amber orbs closed as a sigh escaped his lips. Her mouth opened slightly at his reaction.

"Tell me something, Sesshomaru: did you marry me just as a cover up for a scandal you were involved in?"

'What does he have left to lose?' His eyes snapped open. "I cannot lie to you...anymore, Rin. You are my best friend, I-I trust you with everything...but I...yes, I did marry you for the sake of convenience."

After a long silence, she uttered a strangled "Why?"

"Because you were someone I trust. I could never love a human. Rin, I am incapable of loving; for I am a demon."

Rage burned through her veins. Her hand rose and slapped him right across his face; leaving deep red marks behind. She paid it no heed.

"I spent every fucking day at your bedside while you were ill! I didn't say a fucking word to anyone of what was going on for the sake of your precious propriety! I forgave you several times after you begged and pleaded that you would change! I never once hit you after you threw me into a god damn vase! I was assaulted by fucking Naraku Onisami and it was I that kept your fucking company together as you were ill! Hell, I'm dying of my disease and I'm still doing the right things!" His eyes remained shocked; his mouth hung open.

"But," she continued, "you do not care. I forgot that you want nothing more in life than personal conquests. I hope you realize one day of what you have lost today: a wife and your best friend. You are both perfect for each other."

His eyes depicted hurt and conflict, but the amber pools hardened. She waited for his cruel remark. "Not what I have lost, but gained." She pulled herself out of the bed.

"Keep thinking like that Mr. Takahashi, and see what life will bring you. Even a demon can love." She opened the door and looked back to observe his sullen form. She waited as if she expected him to suddenly whisk her off her feet, kiss her breathless, and apologize until the ends of the earth for his mistakes. But none came.

"Remember those who love you, Sesshomaru."

She had gotten to the end of the hallway before she collapsed. She looked down. Blood seeped through her abdomen.

"Mrs. Takahashi!"

"Rinera!"

Her gaze turned towards the ceiling, and the skylight grew dark and heavy with rain as if it too shared her remorse.

"This story was not meant to have a happy ending." She whispered as blood dripped from the corners of her mouth.

Pale arms pulled her body against something as her eyes rolled back into her head, and darkness welcomed her with open arms.

When she awoke, the world seemed to have a clarity she had never seen before. She was back home; and as she turned her head towards the massive glass wall of one of the immaculate chambers, gentle light poured into the room.

It was not their room...

Her garden was blooming ever so lovely.

"Mrs. Takahashi? Mr. Takahashi sends his regrets that he cannot be here for when you have awakened, but a hot meal is prepared for you when you wish to eat."

Rin nodded. "Thank you. You are dismissed."

She rose from her bed as soon as the maid left. She straightened her bathrobe and moved to her bathroom.

The woman in the mirror shocked her.

Long ebony hair was in a complete disray, and crazy chocolate orbs were bright with life. Almost...vibrant. Not...sick. A long scar marred her abdomen, but other than that, the sickness all marks had perished-including the mate mark.

A gasp tore itself from her throat, but she remained silent. This may be her last morning in this house.

She took her time with her morning routine, as if she wished to condone it into memory. She had just finished applying her make up when a soft knock jarred her from her pondering.

"Mrs. Takahashi? Mr. Takahashi has requested your presence when you are ready." She turned to see an almost petrified maid hiding against her door.

"And where am I to meet him?"

"The gardens, ma'am."

"Thank you. You are dismissed."

She sauntered calmly from her rooms. A small pale fist had formed at her side, but as she neared the dark gates, she gave in to her fate. He sat upon one of the granite benches underneath a Sakura tree; staring contemplatively into the gentle waters of the koi pond.

He was not prepared for her arrival.

"Sesshomaru." His name was spoken monotonously.

He had ruined her.

Regret washed over him relentlessly.

He deserved everything he would get for consequences.

Brown orbs locked into torn golden. His tears tormented her resolve. The demon gently stood up and took her petite hands into his own.

"Rin...I...I do not know how to begin to...tell you how sorry I am for everything...I-"

"Sess..." She pulled him into an embrace, even though she would pay for it later. He tightened the embrace.

"I'm not good for you...I never was. It was I who am not worthy of you. You can do much better than me, Rin." She pulled back to look into his face.

"And what is to become of...us?"

The question thickened wire around them as if it were dead weight.

After much silence, he spoke. "I am going to set you free. I will take responsibility for my mistakes. And you, you will be able to go anywhere or do anything with anyone you wish. I shall give you a sum each month so you do not have to worry about any other commodities."

Her pain threatened to rip her under. "And what of...Kagura?"

"She is in prison. The child was not mine. It was Naraku's. When you were ill, I-I went crazy. I made illogical decisions rather than supporting you; and for that, I deeply apologize. I hope you find happiness in your future, Rin."

He turned to pull away from her, but hands yanked him back.

"You told me that you were not good enough for me. Marriage is supposed to be a relationship where two partners love and care for one another-and this means not giving up when times get tough. I've thought about everything, and I'm willing to give you another chance, but you will have to earn my trust." She spoke into his ear gently.

She pulled back to look into his eyes. "I love you, Sesshomaru."

The demon's eyes grew wide. Lips crashed down upon hers as hands pulled her closer.

"As I you, Rin. I love you." He murmured against her lips. He was determined to spend the rest of their lives making it up to her. He held her heart, and she, his soul.


End file.
